Ghalgenia
Ghalgenia is the central continent of the Known World and home to many of it's nations. It is also directly connected to Vona and Azurna. Background Ghalgenia was even home to the Humans during the First Age, although they expansion was limited by their High-Priests and the Pantheon to Meridia at that time. But, when the Gods disappeared and the land in the eastern part of the continent started to dry out, the Human migrated in the Exodus all over Ghalgenia. The only group currently know, are the refugees who went westwards, crossing the Waals Mountains. They founded all of the Human and Dravken nations known today. The maps of the Known World have been expanded over the Ages with Vona and Dormus, but Ghalgenia is still the "main-continent" and the centre of most activities of the Known World, may it be trade or war Ghalgenia is also directly connected to two other continents. Vona, home to the Northern Covenant, to the north and Azurna to the east, although little is known of that landmass, as it has been sparsely explored. Climate Cravas Expanse The southern part of Ghalgenia, to which Tarmenia and it's neighbours count, are warm and tropical, with dense jungles at the southern fringe, towards the Cravas Wilderness. More north, the area is a open, mediterranian plain, influenced by the ocean and it's countless islands. Towards the Waals Mountains, the climate becomes colder, the higher you get. On the white-stoned cliffs, shepherds live with their goat and ram-farms. Hansalands At the southern parts, the Hansalands are similar to the Cravas Expanse, with warm open fields. But, in the north, the climate is more moderate, with sufficient rainfall to support fertile farmlands, with the impenetrable Hòsttann at the southern border to Tarmenia and golden fields in the northern Reggen. The islands Covwich and Ærles are a bit harsher, constantly standing under the bombardment of ocean winds. Meridian Expanse The eastern part of the continent, separated from the west by the Waals Mountains, is mostly arid and hot. Once, the origin of the Humans, the area nowadays consists mostly of desert, with some more hospitable savannahs and steps in the north, towards Frayhilden. Only the three remaining Oasis-Cities still stand, giving the last Meridinas shelter from the harsh elements. Deep springs support those communities with badly needed water. The Expanse, as the desert is also sometimes called, is also characterised by numerous canyons and ravines in the east, where the Dravken founded their Refuge-Cities in them. Waals Mountains The Waals Mountains are the not the highest mountain chain in the Known World, but it's longest. Eternal snow and glaciers adorn it's crones, which are the origin point for many rivers of Ghalgenia. The slopes not only support the west with drinking water, but also the east with a more moderate climate, than in the Expanse itself. This is also the reason, why the Dravken settled there, instead directly in the endless desert. In the higher regions of the Mountains also live the Mountain-Man simple lives in hidden valleys. Not even its peaks are uninhabited, even though the Mountain-Man normally avoid contact with outsiders. Before Knights hunted them all to almost extinction, Dragons also lived in the Waals highest peaks. Underneath the mountain chain, the Underway, a system of tunnels build by the Dravken, connect not only the Refuge-Cities with each other, but also east with west of Ghalgenia easily. Nations * Cravas Weiten * Frayhilden Republic * Hansaländer * Meridia * Waals Königreich Category:Kontinente